


conversations with you mean more to me than you could ever imagine

by protect_rosie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you long for something that is no longer there and miss what is right there in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conversations with you mean more to me than you could ever imagine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [more than only fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988163) by [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie), [mriaow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriaow/pseuds/mriaow). 



> based _very loosely_ on [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1988163/chapters/4305630) (even though it's no where near as good as that one) because I've been reading way too much hockey rpf lately and I read that one and was like "oh wow ok."  
>  also in this universe, Shelby was traded to the Braves at the end of the 2013 season, and the 2013 World Series never happened.  
> also I don't know what's gotten into me, y'know, shipping all these pairings that probably don't make much sense. anyway, comment/kudos if you enjoy. thanks!!

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you, things haven't been going so well with Shelby lately, I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just.. it's hard having a relationship with someone on another team, y'know? He's been spending so much time with Craig, so much time that he barely has enough for me. Maybe he has a thing for Kimbrel? I don't know, but it's all I can think about since he's always talking about him and doesn't even say that he loves me anymore. Well, it's getting late now, and I should probably go to sleep, don't want to keep you up too long. You've probably stopped listening by this point. Goodnight, bye."

//

"Hey, sorry I missed you earlier. Right after you left, I went to the airport to pick up my sister, she's flying in from SoCal. She'll be staying at my place for a couple of weeks, just until her divorce is finalized. You should come over tomorrow, or today, whatever, so you can meet her, I'm sure she'll love you. You can rant to me about Shelby some more after my sister's gone to sleep, if you want. Also she's going to be staying in the guest room, so you'll have to stay with me. Uh, unless you don't want to, I can stay on the couch or something. Okay, bye."

//

"...and it's not fair you know? I try to be as understanding and caring as I can, and.. and it's like he's not even fucking trying. He probably doesn't even care anymore and he's probably too scared to break up with me because he thinks I'm like his ex Robert, who made such a big deal out of it and was threatening to out him."

"Well, when you get the chance, you should ask him what the fuck is going on, and if he answers it like 'I don't know, what do you mean?' then just grow some and tell him what's wrong. Tell him how you feel. You'll be making a huge mistake if you don't ever tell him what's bothering you. Bad communication can ruin a lot of good things."

"You're right. I'm just scared that he will break up with me, and I.. I don't think I'm ready for that yet, y'know? I haven't been by myself for a long time and it's just going to be weird doing this by myself."

"See, the thing is, you won't be doing this by yourself. You'll always have me, I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. And no matter what happens tomorrow, I'll be here for you."

"Geez, since when did you turn into such a sap?"

"Ever since I realized I was in love with the wrong- never mind. I turn into a sap when I'm sleepy, let me go to sleep. You can talk to me about how great love is tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight you fucking sap."

"Love you too, buddy."

//

“Hey, uhm, when I woke up you weren’t there. I hope everything’s alright. I tried calling you several times and you won’t answer. So, uh, yeah, I hope you’re alright. Call me back whenever you can.”

//

“Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong? I know it was tough getting eliminated in the NLCS _again_ and that I wasn’t the most comforting person ever. I haven’t heard from you since before you disappeared, and you left everyone in the bullpen wondering where you were. Anyway, just call me when you can. Bye.”

//  
“Seriously where are you? You never miss our bullpen dinners, ever. We’re all really worried about you. Just give us a sign that you’re alive or that you’re not hurt. Call me back please, don’t make me call Shelby. Bye.”

//

“Hey, it’s me, Kevin. I’m alive, but I’m not doing so well. I’m sorry that I disappeared on you guys, but us losing the NLCS again was the breaking point for me. I decided to go on a week long vacation to New York, hanging out with my cousin and his family for a bit. Haven’t been there since I was drafted. I’ll be back tomorrow night. I’m sorry again for leaving without notice. I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.”

//

“You had me so worried. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Rose, I just needed to get away from everything for a while and I thought New York was the best place to do that, y’know? There’s just so much going on I needed to clear my head.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“So, uh, Shelby broke up with me.”

“Oh god, what?”

“Yeah, he broke up with me for Kimbrel. Fuck, I don’t know how I didn’t see that coming. I mean, he was always talking about him and how fucking great he was.”

“How do you know he broke up with you for him?”

“Cos Joe told me.”

“Fuck Shelby man, you can do better.”

“See I don’t know that. I don’t know if I _can_ do better or not. Shelby was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

//

“[muffled music in the background]Hey, sorry, I didn’t wake you up. Uh, some old friends messaged me asking if I wanted to go out. I don’t know if you wanted to go, but you looked pretty comfortable so I let you sleep. We can hang out later if you want. [side] just get me some whiskey or something, I don’t really care. Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. I’ll be there in a second. [R] So uh, yeah, I’ll see you later.”

//

“[drunk] I don’t, uh, don’t think we should be friends anymore. I.. I don’t know, we just can’t be friends anymore. Things, uh, have been better for me and I feel like you’re just bringing me down. I.. I’m in love with someone else now, yeah it’s Rose, and it really doesn’t make sense if you’re with Craig and I don’t like him and I don’t think Rose likes you very much. Uh, oh shit, fuck, fuck. Nevermind. Fuck. [end message]”

“Fuck Rosie, ignore that last message. I thought I’d dialed Shelby’s number. Oh shit, please don’t hate me. I’m coming over right now. I can explain.”

//  
“...you’re so dumb. I love you too.”


End file.
